A Rogue's Tale
by Rnbwtrout
Summary: This short story is simply a tribute to a faithful "merc". For the "merc" is as much a part of the Diablo story as the main characters and this is the story from their viewpoint.


Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo II, its concepts, its designs or anything else related to it.  
  
A Rogue's Tale  
  
The land was grudgingly approaching autumn and the dull, waning colors reflected well our mood since retreat from the monastery. It was early morning. The harsh, stiff grass was covered in silvery dew and a mist hung heavily in the air. They say the mist is the harbinger of ill omen when ravens race through it, but that morning it seemed the ravens' efforts kept it subdued. Kashya maintained a watch throughout the night as well as the day and as fortune willed, it was during my watch that he arrived. Strangers were met with a wary eye, but enough strange things were befalling the land that we offered shelter to all who gained Akara's blessing.  
  
The evil festering in a nearby den blanketed the remaining spirit of many and invited a brooding silence that settled unceremoniously upon our encampment. So it was that snatches of the faint conversation between Akara and the stanger reached even my ears. The stranger's voice was low, harsh and aggravated, not unlike the growling of a wolf. Just as suddenly and quietly as he arrived, the stranger departed. Only later was I to understand the full nature of that whispered conversation.  
  
The sun was midway to noon when the stranger returned. My company was preparing to take the post at the Cold Plains when a stir of excitement raced through the encampment. From one Rogue to another it was whispered that the stranger had cleansed the den of the evil within it. My company was sent immediately to verify this. Indeed, from the entrance to the furthest reaches of that dark, dank den the hideous corpses of unspeakables littered the ground like the aftermath of a grand battle. The stranger's claim had not been a boast. Could he have performed this task single-handedly, this task that could not be accomplished with three companies of my Rogue sisters?  
  
This was reported dutifully to Kashya. Amongst the sisters, none wore a face braver than her's since the retreat. But with the betrayal of Blood Raven, a sadness invaded that fierce facade and filled her eyes with darkness, deep and penetrating. The other sisters whispered in secrecy that Kashya was hesitating to take action against Blood Raven because they were sisters in the flesh. But could she still have the trust of Akara if that were so? Fleshly relations were sworn aside when one entered the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. All were to be sisters born of principle which was stronger and more lasting than flesh. And yet, no action had been taken. But that was to change soon enough...  
  
After a grave conversation between Akara and Kashya, it was abruptly announced to our company that Erewol, which was made known as the stranger's name, was to accompany us on our march to the Cold Plains. What this meant, none had a clue at the time. He religiously maintained some distance between himself and our company, as if we were King Leoric's cursed warband. A furtive look back though and one could see that he was clearly not as interested in us as we were in him. His attention was fixed firmly to one side or the other, his gaze most intense wherever the forest was deepest or the brush most luxuriant. We reached the post at the Cold Plains without incident when he suddenly asked, "where is your burial ground?"  
  
Whether it was the low growling of his voice or that it was the first time he had addressed us directly, we all answered back with muted stares.  
  
"Your burial ground," he repeated.  
  
"That way," I finally replied, pointing. "This road will lead you."  
  
Without another word he continued in the direction of the the burial grounds and we came to the sudden, apprehensive realization: Blood Raven. Because we had received no orders from Kashya on the matter, we relieved our Rogue sisters as normal and nervously took to our positions.  
  
Blood Raven was one of our finest captains in the battle against Diablo at Tristram. However, she was also one of the first to be corrupted by the demoness Andariel. Blood Raven wielded a powerful bow enchanted with magic and was second only to Kashya in skill. So it was without doubt that she had been defeated when Erewol returned with Blood Raven's bow. There was neither rejoicing nor mourning. There was praise enough for her while she remained in the light but there was also curses enough for her when she joined herself to the dark. He remained briefly at the post, maintaining his distance and silence. when I came to offer what little potions we had, he was no longer to be found.  
  
When our watch was over and my company had reached the outskirts of the encampment, the animated voices of those within could easily be heard with a light laughter here and there. Not since our days at the monastery could I remember such welcomed bustle. I went to report immediately to Kashya and found her in conversation with Erewol. I was making to leave when her eyes caught mine and she beckoned with her hand. "This is Elly, one of our captains," she formally introduced me.  
  
"Hello," I said.  
  
He answered with a nod of recognition and promptly excused himself.  
  
"I apologize for intruding," I told Kashya, thinking he had left on my account.  
  
"Not at all," she replied.  
  
"I came to report from the Cold Plains," I said. "There were no encounters today, but the number of mutilated animal carcasses are growing."  
  
"There will be no relief for man or beast until the root of this evil is removed," she said solemnly. "I want to talk to you more on this. Come with me to Akara's tent."  
  
I was greeted warmly by Akara and bade to sit next to the fire. "What are your impressions of Erewol?" she asked.  
  
"He's quiet," I replied, "but he seems able enough."  
  
"He was sorely needed at Tristram," Kashya uttered, barely above a whisper.  
  
Akara nodded in agreement. "Yes, Tristram is what we wish to talk to you about. It is clear that we are facing an evil difficult to comprehend, let alone combat. There is only one Horadrim Sage, schooled in the most arcane history and lore, who could help us: Deckard Cain. Erewol has agreed to search for him in Tristram; however, we have no posts past the Cold Plains and he is not familiar with the land..."  
  
I understood immediately.  
  
"We can't spare even a company to march with Erewol," Kashya added. "However, I think that you, our most capable captain, will more than make up that lack of numbers." The fire danced in her steely eyes. "But the final decision is your's."  
  
"I am honored," I said in my bravest voice. Both nodded in sober approval. Since the release of Diablo, Tristram was a desolated town haunted by the most accursed creatures. Certain suffering and death awaited all who dared to venture there.  
  
"You are brave, dear sister," Akara said, as she tenderly kissed my cheek. "I have this to give you."  
  
I accepted a small, coin-shaped item with arcane designs etched on the surface and a hole in the middle.  
  
"Tie this charm to your bow and it will enchant it with the power of ice," Akara told me.  
  
I thanked her. It was a treasure that would serve me well in my travels.  
  
"Erewol wishes to leave at first light," Kashya said. "I think that in his company, you need fear nothing."  
  
After his deeds that day, I could only nod in agreement.  
  
"There is a pureness to his essence," Akara assured me. "But it is neither the light of the paladins nor the mages. Whereas their's is spiritual, Erewol's essence is...earthly. Perhaps Deckard Cain will be able to explain this." Her wistful voice betrayed the same doubts in my heart. Could anyone, even a Horadrim, survive the horrors of Tristram?  
  
"If he is there, there is no other more suited to his rescue than Erewol." I made the statement for their benefit as well as mine. I had accepted the task and vowed silently to pursue it without the least bit of hesitation. We had known ony bleakness since the release of Diablo and here in the form of Erewol was hope manifested like the mighty Angel Hadriel in the midst of the River of Flame. I took my leave. I did not say 'farewell', for there is no faith in that word. By way of parting, I said with utmost confidence that we would return with Deckard Cain. And so I spent a listless night pondering this newly-formed alliance and awaited anxiously first light. 


End file.
